Te Tuna
Te Tuna was the merged tribe from Survivor: South Pacific. Following the return of a castaway, one alliance had the power and dictated majority of the post-merge. However, the return of another shifted dynamics a little but not enough to break the powerful bond of three women. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members *Cecilia, the first winner in a unanimous voted who won Survivor: Micronesia after taking the alleged "goat" of the season to the end. *Charlie, most notable for being a victim of the mutinying castaways during Survivor: Cook Islands , he then competed in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his twin brother and made it further in the game. *Crimson, the first member of the jury during Survivor: Samoa when some Foa Foa and Galu members formed a larger alliance. *Devin, part of the super alliance during Survivor: Samoa who was targeted early on when it broke. *Gabriel, originally from Survivor: Palau, he was most notable for being apart of the Jalapao Alliance during Survivor: Tocantins. *Jasmin, who was in the minority of the Survivor: Guatemala merge and was voted out despite scrambling. *Jaymi, part of the super alliance during Survivor: Samoa that made if quite far even when they split. *Jen, apart of the Foa Foa Alliance during Survivor: Samoa but voted out when Carrie flipped on the alliance. *Joe, who entered Te Tuna after winning the final duel, the winner of Survivor: Samoa who won because all of his allies were sent to the jury. *Lana, the Runner-Up from Survivor: Blood vs. Water who lost the title of the win because she didn't play as flashy. *Miles, most notable for being in the Kucha Alliance during Survivor: The Australian Outback and almost making it to the end. *Spencer, most notable for his wishy washy flipping to different alliances during Survivor: Panama. *Stephanie, the only merged Foa Foa member to not be in the majority alliance of Survivor: Samoa. Tribe History On Day 16, the Te Tuna tribe was formed shortly after Lana won the Redemption Island duel that gave her re-entry to the game. This meant that the start of the merge had an even divide of 6 original Savaii and 6 original Upolu members. However, Lana was on the outs of her original tribe because they previously voted her out. Devin and Cecilia felt sorry for Lana and the trio formed a new alliance. On the other hand, the original Savaii was united as ever that was heavily dominated by the Final Three deal of Crimson, Jen and Stephanie. At tribal council, Lana's new alliance wanted to get rid of Charlie who was an original Savaii, the Upolu men voted for Spencer but Savaii remained more united and sent Lana back to Redemption Island with Joe, who was their from the previous duel. Now with Upolu in the minority, Miles felt that the boys were being too much and began on the outs. The rest of Upolu voted for Crimson, Miles voted for Stephanie and Savaii got rid of Gabriel which was shortly followed by Cecilia. At the next Redemption Island duel, Cecilia, Gabriel, Joe and Lana competed for only two spots back at Redemption Island. Lana and Gabriel lost which ensured that Cecilia and Joe lasted a bit longer. The three girls trusted Jasmin the most out of Savaii and they thought now was the best time to start blindsiding. The four aligned with Jaymi from Upolu and at tribal council, they sent Charlie to Redemption Island. This alliance of five promised to take each other to the end and despite Miles wanting the Upolu men to get rid of Stephanie, they sent him to Redemption Island. At the last duel of the season, Cecilia, Gabriel, Joe and Miles competed for one last chance to return to the game. Joe was the winner and was apart of the now final eight. The Savaii girls were definitely worried that the return of Joe would lead to a male alliance with Joe and Spencer, who had worked together before. The bigger fear was also that the pair would join with Devin, who was on the bottom of the tribe and if they got Jaymi, a tie would occur. The girls apologised for getting rid of Joe and asked him to join their alliance, which he told them yes but at the time was unsure. True to their prediction, Devin and Spencer started to form. Crimson and Jen felt that the bigger threat to them was Spencer because he could utilise their previous strategy talks. At tribal, Devin and Spencer voted for Jen but the rest of the tribe sent Spencer to the jury. Crimson the felt that Jaymi was becoming expendable and in order to gain trust with Joe, told him they were cutting Jaymi and he was totally comfortable with it as long as he was safe. She felt that the next course of action would be to get rid of Jasmin, who although she had been loyal to them, was perceived by her to be a real threat to win. At tribal, Jasmin knew it could be her and painted the target on Joe but she was instead voted out. With the strict alliance of four Savaii members, they chose to get rid of the easy target at this point which was Devin. By the Final Five, a crack in the alliance was exposed. Stephanie confronted the alliance about wanting to get rid of Jaymi. Joe agreed, but then told Jaymi about it and the pair planned to vote for Stephanie because they believed she was a more annoying person and was a better candidate to go home. Jaymi then ran back to the girls and Jen told him to vote for Crimson so she could tell he was being honest. At tribal council, Stephanie voted for Jaymi, Joe voted for Stephanie, Jaymi voted for Crimson but Jen and Crimson voted for Joe because he told Jaymi in the first place of the plan. When Crimson won the final immunity challenge, the Savaii Women agreed that Jaymi was a better option to eliminate. At the Final Tribal Council, Stephanie was reprimanded by the jury because she was annoying to most of the jury. Many did not like her in the game and the fact she didn't make any moves subtle or flashy. She was seen as a goat in comparison to the other girls and was given third place with no jury votes. Crimson was appreciated for her strategic prowess but also felt that she was cutting too many ties, especially the move against Jasmin. Although Jasmin voted for her to win, other members of the jury were against the move and she was given the title of Runner-Up. In the end, Jen was given the title of Sole Survivor after playing a more subtle game that meant others heavily relied on her for strategic prowess. Trivia *Te Tuna is the first yellow merged tribe ever. It would later be followed by Chuay Jai. *Te Tuna holds the record for the earliest merge in Survivor history, being on Day 16. Category:Tribe Category:South Pacific Tribes